fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Purgatory Curse
Purgatory Curse (煉獄の呪法, Rengoku no Jūhō) is a Curse that unity of Darkness, elemental based powers and sound to strike out at a target. This curse exclusively used by Katsuyoshi Hojo the master of Nightmare Wing. It also carries a side effect after a long period of exposed to the curse could slowly drive the victims feeling weaker and even going slightly insane if effected by a prolonged attacks. It is a twisted verison of not only elemental but also darkness based magics formed into a single twisted cursed power that can use highly powerful strikes and fiendish tactics of range-based attack to overwelim or simply outright destroy targets. While this is being a combat style curse it also can be used as a means of torture without killing a target to slowly pick away at there mind without damaging there body. Description It is a type of Curse that makes use of the powers of wind and sound to generate a powerful waves of dark energy enhanced sonic assaults or a series of violent vortexes by a simple hand motion or upon direct contact of a trap seal and are usually on a very grand scale. The user can freely use of absolute control of the wind in vortex of tornado or high-pitch sound to assault the inner ear of the victim to cripple a target from a distance. His curse also carries a unique side-effect of attacking an victims mental mind-frame using this curse is able to slowly drive the victim insane over a long period of time if exposed to this curse more then eight minutes of contact. The effects of this power is devastating attacking a mental barriers to soften the enemy up to being able to be controlled or simply turn on his allies and being used a huge advantage during battle being often referred to as the "The Winds of the Abyss" by Tao Kung when he used it in a fight. The effects of madness made by the curse can be cured through multiple means including Healing-based or Dispelling magic or simply having high-enough will power to be able to break the effect on the victim. However if a extremely weak-willed person was effected for longer then eight minutes, they will be effected by the curse for the rest of there life without hopes of any return to sanity even with the most skillful of magical spells. Attacks Katsuyoshi Hojo's Attacks Nightmare Storm (悪夢嵐, Naitomea sutōmu) This basic attack of his creates a black hurricane from his hand as he spins around rapidly, creating a black whirlwind to form into a black drill shape to lunge through to impale a target or spun around and then sent flying violently. Through prolong effect to this curse will lead to a small degrees of madness. Nightmare Soundwave (悪夢衝撃波, Naitomea no shōgekiha) This basic attack uses a single finger to generate a pulse of sound itself which pulses towards a target with a high-pitch sound that forms a small sonic boom that dispelled from the tip of the index fighter with enough force to thrust a considerable amount of kinetic force at a target, which is pushed back a few feet from the user, however the effects leaves a small amount of madness from a brief touch. Devil's Illusion Wave ''' (悪魔のイリ幻想波, Akuma no iryūjon'u~ēbu) This is a sinister yet basic spell made for destroying and shattering the minds of its victims with a pulse of wind or a pulse of sound generated from his hand. This technique is dealt from either a single fist or a finger to send a small sound to target the brain itself to literally destroy his opponent's mind. Once used, it sends a nightmare illusions directly created by the opponent's brain itself; he or she is trapped within an illusion that is almost indistinguishable from reality itself. It also considerably weakens control of the body, mind, soul of the victim along with the depth of perception of reality. This is his favorite move to use in to kill or simply torment his underlings & weak enemies during battle usually spells doom for the one in the receiving end unless they have an unusually powerful mind to resist it. In addition to weakening and trapping an enemy in a powerful illusion (followed by instant death if weak enough). This attack also serves to deeply attack the enemies mind to paralyzing the target should they be able to resist it. '''Sound Annihilation Wave (絶滅の波の音, Zetsumetsu no naminone) It is the more advanced version of the "Devil's Illusion Wave" which it completely overwhelms the enemies mind. Through it requires great amount of energy at once to be used, once used it can be used to either to kill the target's mind or simply to manipulate the targets mind to assault a enemy. This power grants the user to order the victim to attack anyone as long as there is a target. The effects of this curse though harder to break then a simple spell can be broken provided the target has a strong emotional attachment to the target and has great willpower. Nightmare Wind (悪夢風, Naitomea-fū) This attack generates a powerful current of made from both wind and sound with a powerful unleashing of the power generated formed causing a powerful, bone breaking shock-wave destroys everything before that the enemy realizes what has happened. This can generate into a large hurricane of wind itself into pure energy in a place devastated the frightening attack or a large wall of defense around him. Madness Drain (狂気排水路, Kyōki no dorein) This attack require the use of touching a target to generates a "curse" mark. Once cursed the target will begin to transmit magical energy from the target into the user of this attack slowly to replenish them, however this only works when a target is also suffering from a type of madness and if the user should be able to break free from the madness the connection is broken and the seal fades away after a period of time. Devil Emperor's Black Maelstrom (悪魔皇帝のブラック大渦, Akuma kōtei no burakku dai uzu) This is the ultimate attack of the Purgatory Curse, which he acquired following devouring many other demons souls. During this the amount of energy made from this attack causing the clouds above them to begin circling around, forming a cyclone as the skies darken from it's raw energy. When cast he generates from his magic two medium-size thunderously powerful energy spheres in each hand made from his rage that then combines the massive energy into a dark red and black outlined beam of light that fires a powerful enough to destroy anything in it's path. Through Takashi Suzugamori was hit by the impact despite his entire body mostly covered in black burn marks despite being a Fire Dragon Slayer, he was still able to withstand the blow to live through it aside from fainting into a coma after the battle. Trivia Category:Curse Category:Nightmare Wing Category:Author-Exclusive Content